


Today's Special Is...

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel & Gabeazar - Today Your Barista Is... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Silly, Tumblr Memes, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr meme: 'Today your barista is...' though with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's Special Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get in on this since the fics I've read for it have been so amusing. But I wanted to go for something a bit different. Hope you enjoy! Also, my apologies, I am not a coffee or tea drinker so I had to pick something randomly off a Starbucks menu. This story has not been beta'd so any mistakes are my own, though I did read through it to check it over. Feedback is most certainly welcome! <3

Another God awful day. Work had been a bitch with clients being pissier than usual with him. He hadn’t had a lunch break at all. His car was making suspicious noises which was impressive given it was a brand new Mercedes he’d just purchased less than a month ago. And, to top it all off, the coffee maker in the office hadn’t been working. The term ‘Fuck my life’ had been Castiel’s motto for the entire day.

So the end of his work day found him trekking two blocks from his office building to the little coffee shop he’d come to favor ever since he’d begun his career at Milton and Novak three years ago. Given the work demand in recent months, however, Castiel hadn’t had many opportunities to pay a visit to the shop, but after the day he’d had, he was going. Even if his awful luck somehow tried to thwart his efforts.

Hands stuffed in the pockets of his long trenchcoat, the lawyer walked down the sidewalk just a few doors away from his destination, though he stopped short upon finding the sign placed in front of the entrance to the coffee shop. Normally, as Castiel recalled, the sign listed the day’s specials to draw customers in. Today, however, the words drawn on the sign in pink chalk had his brow furrowing as his blue eyes scanned them.

TODAY YOUR BARISTA IS:

1) Hella fucking gay.

2) Desperately single.

FOR YOUR DRINK TODAY I RECOMMEND:

You give me your number.

What the actual hell? Intrigued yet confused, Castiel found himself entering the coffee shop, the bell on the door tinkling quietly to announce his arrival. A short man with golden brown hair and eyes looked up from where he was reading through a magazine. He straightened when his gaze landed on the suit-clad customer, a smirk curling his lips.

“Hey there,” the barista greeted, sliding the magazine away toward the cash register. “What can I get for you?”

Castiel scanned the man’s name tag briefly, noting it said ‘Gabriel’ before lifting his gaze back to the barista’s face. He seemed attractive. Not Castiel’s type, but still attractive. Hard to believe he was ‘desperately single’ as the sign proclaimed. “Venti Caramel Macchiato, please. It’s been a rough day.” This was admitted with a slight, rueful smile.

“Oh, I hear you, man. I’ve had a strange one personally,” Gabriel said as he turned to begin filling Castiel’s order.

“That so?” Castiel asked, arching a dark brow.

“Damnedest thing. Not that I’m complaining. Had a lot more guys come in here than usual and about half of ‘em decided to randomly fork over their phone numbers,” the shorter man explained, grabbing a cup and sleeve for Castiel’s drink.

Castiel’s response was cut off by the entrance of another employee from the back of the shop. The words flew right out of his head upon laying eyes on this gorgeous specimen. Why couldn’t this guy have been the barista on duty today, he found himself thinking. Tall, bow legs, green eyes that made him weak in the knees and if the eyes weren’t bad enough, the smile would’ve surely finished him off. He hadn’t felt his hands move but they’d gripped the edge of the counter to keep himself upright at some point.

The newcomer chuckled at Gabriel, ruffling his hair lightly. “Yeah, well, Gabe, maybe you’re just irresistible like you keep telling everyone, huh?”

Gabriel gave an indignant snort, ducking his head out of Dean’s reach then straightening his hair. “I know I am, Dean. You don’t have to remind me. Just saying normally people come in, go for their caffeine then get the hell out, that’s all.” 

Sticking a lid on top of Castiel’s drink, the shorter man came up to the counter and slid the beverage across to him, that grin returning. “There you go. $3.89 for the drink but my wit and charm are on the house.”

Castiel barely registered the flirtation, a flush forming on his cheeks as he tore his gaze away from the man named Dean to look at Gabriel. Though he found it kept darting between the two men behind the counter. Dean was looking at him with...expectancy? He was standing slightly behind Gabriel so only Castiel could see, however, and through the confusion and flustered thoughts, he suspected he might know the culprit responsible for the sign outside.

When Castiel seemed to be unable to speak, Dean’s brows rose, his head moving in a faint nod toward his co-worker who was looking at Castiel curiously. The movement snapped Castiel out of his fog and he reached into his pocket to retrieve his wallet, handing over the cash for his drink. “Right, sorry, thank you,” he muttered, clearing his throat.

The smirk returned to Gabriel’s face, but then Dean opened his mouth and effectively threw Castiel in front of the proverbial bus. “You look like a nice guy. Doesn’t he, Gabe?”

The flush on Castiel’s cheeks deepened as Gabriel nodded, cashing out Castiel’s order and offering his change. “Definitely. Wouldn’t mind continuing today’s trend...” he said, chuckling, though their customer’s gaze was once more on Dean, staring as he clutched his cup. 

Jesus, how did he end up in these situations? All he’d wanted was a cup of his favorite coffee after a bitch of a day then God or Fate or who the hell ever threw this asshole at him with his stupidly gorgeous face and eyes and teeth and damnit!

Castiel shook his head, clearing his throat once more then taking a sip of his drink to stall for a few moments. “You’re not my type,” he said quietly after swallowing the sweet-tasting beverage, gaze lingering on Dean though his words were directed at Gabriel.

The shorter employee snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the counter. “Don’t know what you’re missing then, but I respect that,” he offers in a carefree tone with a shrug to go with it.

Dean’s gaze hasn’t left Castiel’s and he finds himself thinking it was past time to man up and take a chance. He had no way of knowing if Dean was even interested in other men, but Castiel managed to talk himself into reaching down inside his coat pocket to pull out a small notepad along with a pen. He jotted down his name and number, promptly offering it to Dean once he tore the slip of paper off.

Dean’s eyes widened at that while Gabriel scoffed. “Wait, so I’m not your type but he is? Oh, that’s rich.” He rolled his eyes, throwing his hands skyward.

Castiel was still holding the piece of paper out to Dean, meeting that stunned gaze steadily. Slowly, after a few moments, Dean lifted a hand and took the paper between his fingers and out of Castiel’s grasp, licking his lips briefly. Cas’ eyes darted down to take in the movement before meeting Dean’s once more, watching him scan the name before slipping it into the pocket of his jeans. 

“I, uh,” Dean stuttered slightly, still caught off guard, “I get off at seven?”

A smile formed on Castiel’s lips and he nodded. “I’ll be here.”

He turned then after gathering his notepad and pen as well as his drink, making his way to the door. He paused just before exiting the shop, though, glancing back over his shoulder to find the two men still staring at him, Dean with a grin, Gabriel with a knowing smirk. “By the way,” he said to Dean, “You can change the sign out front. I work with someone who’s perfect for him. I’ll have him come in tomorrow.” 

With that, Castiel winked at Dean coyly, feeling braver than he had in years, then stepped out into the evening air, making a mental note to send Balthazar to the shop the next time he saw him at work. As he was contemplating what to do with Dean in just a few hours, he heard quick footsteps and the little bell on the coffee shop door jingling, followed by Gabriel’s voice, shouting loud enough he was sure all the people in a four block radius could hear: “Dean Winchester! You’re a fucking dead man!”

Castiel laughed as he walked toward where he parked his car, murmuring to himself before taking another sip of his drink, “Not til I’m done with him, Gabe. Not til I’m done with him.” Which wouldn’t be for a very long time if Castiel had anything to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
